


A Kiss To Disarm

by A_Lawliet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Kiss To Disarm

You were in the dojo, waiting your turn to spar with one of the turtle brothers. Splinter had offered to teach you how to defend yourself from the footclan.  
You had met the turtles when Raphael had saved you from a building that the Foot had set on fire. That was also the day you started crushing on the red clad turtle.  
‘(Y/N)’, Splinter snapped you out of your thoughts.  
‘Yes?’  
‘Your turn, you shall spar with… Raphael.’ Oh no, every time Raph sparred with someone, you got so distracted by the flexing of his muscles and those beautiful green eyes of his.  
‘Now, this is just practice, no weapons, no injuries. Is that clear?’ We both nodded. ‘Hajime’ Splinter said.  
Raphael attacked immediately but you were able to dodge it. But after a minute or two, you were starting to get a little tired. Raph noticed and took the chance to grab you and pinned you to the ground. You tried to free yourself, but the turtle was just to strong.  
Raphael smirked down at you, causing you to blush. ‘One more thing’, Splinter said, ‘If (y/n) can turn the tables, she wins.’ Geez thanks, cause I totally have the strength for that. Suddenly the most stupid plan crossed your mind; but you didn’t feel like losing a sparring battle today.  
Even though Raph had pinned your wrists to the ground, you were able to lift yourself up into a sitting position. You crashed you lips onto him.  
Raph wrapped his hands around you waist as he pulled you closer. This made you almost forget what you were doing in the first place. You grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, breaking the kiss. He looked up at you quite bewildered, as if he’s only just now realized what had happened. The boys looked at the both of you in shock, and Splinter slightly snickered to himself. You smirked down at him as he was the one to blush this time.


End file.
